Mi peor error, mi gran salvación
by Bichuelo
Summary: Edward ha pasado los últimos veintidós años de su vida tratando de ser el hombre que su abuelo quería. Cuando se despierta casado de una joven, asustada y embarazada extraña será el único error que no podría dejar en las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de LyricalKris, y los personajes son de la querida Stephanie Meyer._

_Summary::_Edward ha pasado los últimos veintidós años de su vida tratando de ser el hombre que su abuelo quería. Cuando se despierta casado de una joven, asustada y embarazada extraña será el único error que no podría dejar en las Vegas.

**Mi peor error, mi gran salvación**

No era la primera vez que Edward Cullen comprobaba que tenía una vena masoquista.

¿Que más podía explicar que el siguiera sentado aquí? –Solo, mientras trataba de ignorar el resto del lugar cubierto de bebidas. Se distrajo viendo un vaso que derramaba algunas gotas de té negro frío en la mesa de en frente, en uno de los incontables pequeños restaurantes escondidos en el hotel Monte Carlo en las Vegas .Enfrente de él, su propia bebida permanecía intacta. Ella le había comprador la bebida , llevándosela a su mesa, sentándose enfrente de él. Ignoró el trago con mucho tacto, como era propenso a hacerlo desde hace once años que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

El tenia que estudiar la presentación que daría mañana, pero en su lugar, Edward contemplaba la tarjeta de acceso que ella había dejado entre en medio de la mesa.

Edward limpio cansado sus ojos, frotándolos levemente, deseando como nunca lo había hecho ser alguien más.

Una sonrisa ronca sonó en toda la habitación, Edward giro sobre si mismo, causando que casi se callera, cuando vio a Tanya Ivanova – quien cruzo el bar con su andar de gacela, yéndose al área más alejada del lugar. – Se sentó en un taburete del restaurante, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en un movimiento de coquetería, cuando uno de los colegas de la pelirroja tomo lugar alado de ella con una sonrisa lasiva.

Repentinamente sediento, Edward tomo la mezcla de wiskey y coca-cola, bebiéndola en tres tragos, haciendo una mueca de dolor como si estuviera apunto de morir.

Tratando de ignorar el hermoso ruido de sus risas, Edward tomo la tarjeta de acceso de la habitación de ella, envolviéndola en sus largos dedos.

La culpa se arremolinaba en su vientre, deseando al infierno que ella no lo tentara tanto como en realidad lo hacia.

Otra vez Tanya río, y Edward se volteo a verla a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por detenerse.

¿Como el podía no sentirse atraído por ella? Había conocido a Tanya desde hace cinco años cuando ambos asistieron a la conferencia bi-anual de accionistas. Ella era inteligente, incuestionablemente una de las mujeres más guapas que sus ojos habían visto- Cuerpo escultural, con un hermoso pelo rubio, piernas de ensueño y una sonrisa sexy.

Y sobre todo, estaba casada.

Edward entendía la oferta. No había ninguna complicación. Mañana, después de la ultima platica, él se iría a su casa en Chicago y ella a su vida en Nueva York – de regreso con su esposo, que el nunca conocería o tendría que conocer. No habría nervios , no cartas de amor, no habría ningún drama si el entrababa a su cuarto con la llave que ella le dio. Ellos solo compartirán un momento de diversión disfrutando de la compañía de otro. Lo que ella lo ofrecía era una noche de placer, nada más.

-¿Le traigo otra copa señor?—El mesero preguntó con una sonrisa amigable, recogiendo el vaso –Sí.- Edward dijo con voz ronca. Mientras ella caminaba a la salida, el cerro los ojos.

Si cerraba sus ojos, atrás de sus parpados, la mirada penetrante de su abuelo, ese verde limón fuerte lo miraba inquisitivamente, transmitiendo una fuerte decepción. Edward ni siquiera tenia que imaginar lo que diría su abuelo a cerca de lo que iba a hacer.

No estaba bien lo que haría. Ningún hombre decente siquiera contemplaría la posibilidad de hacerlo.

El mesero regreso, poniendo una nueva bebida enfrente del, haciendo que el hielo se moviera en el vaso. Edward abrió los ojos, deteniéndose solo un momento en el liquido obscuro antes de tomárselo en un su solo movimiento. Con los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño, sintiendo como la bebida quemaba a su paso, para seguirse a una sensación de calor que se instalaba en su estomago.

A veces, Edward se sentía tan enfermo de ser tan malditamente decente.

Incluso el hombre más piadosa tenia algún pecado, él pensó. ¿Eso no estaba en el libro que su abuelo le entrego a el como si fuera un tesoro?

Edward sabia que era un buen hombre, un hombre decente. ¿Era tan difícil pensar que el necesitaba un descanso? ¿Era ten horrible pensar, que el por primera vez, quería dormir con alguien? ¿Que quizás, tener un pequeña intimidad con alguien seria buena idea? , Esta era la ciudad de la noche, después de todo. Lo que pase en las Vegas…

Edward se hecho hacia atrás sintiéndose claramente mareado. Para la mayoría de hombres de su edad, el apostaría, dos vasos de wiskey y coca-cola, no era suficiente para emborracharse , pero sabia que no tenía nada de aguante. Eso también tenia que ver la influencia de su abuelo. Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había aceptado una copa, y todavía sobrarle dedos para chasquear los dedos.

Bueno, de todos modos.

La amargura se deslizo por el cuerpo de Edward, provocándole un sabor amargo que no tenía nada que ver con el sabor del alcohol.

Dos de sus hermanos menores, fueron introducidos en el alcohol después de su cumpleaños dieciocho, en la seguridad de su casa, bajo la supervisión de sus padres. Sus padres creían en que los jóvenes debían conocer el alcohol antes de enfrentarse a él en la vida cotidiana.

Pero Edward no había sido incluido en los pensamientos modernos de sus padres. Él había sido educado por el estricto, y mente cerrada de su abuelo, su sentimiento de culpa - tanto en sus pensamientos adúlteros y su indulgencia en un par de copas – empezaron a arder en su interior.

Rápidamente, Edward se paró, metiendo sus folders y su laptop en una bolsa. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, pero se las arregló para permanecer de pie, como pudo tiró el dinero suficiente para cubrir la factura incluyendo una generosa propina, caminando hacia la salida. Se detuvo un segundo en el mostrador, para después aventurarse a la noche en las Vegas.

Una vez ya afuera, se empezó a sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no se sentía tan ahogado como se sentía en el restaurante, incluso con el pesado aire que corría por el desierto, todavía no era lo suficientemente noche para que el frío se sintiera.

Edward se unió al grupo de gente caminando en la calle, sus manos en los bolsillos con la bolsa de su laptop fuertemente pegada a su costado. Levantó la vista brevemente cuando la multitud respiró colectiva y mentalmente aprecio la belleza de las aguas que bailan delante de la Bellagio, continuando su caminata de inmediato, deteniéndose hasta que llegó a la isla del tesoro.

Ahí, el paró, viendo al volcán que hacia erupción cada cinco minutos. Esto se adaptaba perfecto a su humor de esta noche, el pensó. Fuego, lava y ruidos de truenos.

Rodo sus ojos otra vez, riéndose de el mismo. El definitivamente estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Aparentemente era un borracho enojón.

Por unos minutos él se quedo ahí, viendo como el agua salía del volcán, tratando en no pensar en nada más, descubriendo, que era impresionantemente fácil, cuando el wiskey corre por tu sistema.

Le tomó mucho tiempo poder separar un sonido extraño que no encajaba con la charlas felices que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.

Sollozos.

Alguien estaba llorando.

Curioso y un poco asuntado, Edward miro a su alrededor. El sonido era intermitente, por lo que le costo un momento encontrar de donde provenía.

No muy lejos de la barandilla donde él estaba apoyado, una mujer – una niña en realidad – estaba sentada sola en una banca. Era obvio que ella estaba intentado no llorar, por lo que se quedo callada un momento. Cada momento se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano, solo para ser remplazadas por unas nuevas.

El corazón de Edward dolió cuando la vio. Sus hombros estaban encogido, su cabello largo y bonito caía, cubriéndole la cara, con sus ojos cafés derramando lágrimas.

Triste por su tristeza, Edward se encontró caminando hacia ella – bueno, si era sincero se encontraba tambaleando a su lado. – Hola.—él dijo, agradecido que sus palabras sonaran bien.-¿Me puedo sentar?.

La cabeza de ella se levanto, cruzándose con los ojos cafés de ella, que impresionablemente transmitían un poco de furia. Ella asintió levemente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza en lo que se moviéndose al lado más alejado de la banca. –La banca no es mía, es un país libre—Ella murmuró, con voz tímida.

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse.

-¿Estas bien?—Él preguntó, inmediatamente queriendo poner los ojos en blanco. Que pregunta tan estúpida, obviamente ella no estaba bien.

Ella contesto que estaba bien, de todos modos.

-Eso no es verdad.—El contesto suavemente, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo para detener el impulso de limpiarle las lágrimas..Un atisbo de sorpresa cruzo la cara de la joven. -¿Quien eres tu de todos modos?

-País libre.—Él le recordó gentilmente.—Puedo estar preocupado si eso es lo que quiero.

Ella pareció avergonzada cuando prosiguió. –Sí, lo siento, se que me debo de ver como loca, aquí sola, llorando.

-¿Mala suerte? ¿Una mala jugada con los dados?

Y eso, logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a ella, que rápidamente desapareció.—No.—Respondió consternada.

Él no estaba seguro que mas decir, y ella no se veía como si tuviera ganas de decir nada más.

Después de que el silencio se volviera incomodo, el estómago de ella sonó tan fuerte que él lo pudo escuchar. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, sonrojada por la pena.

-¡Oye! Yo también tengo hambre.—el mintió. -¿Que tal si cenas conmigo? Para así ambos hacernos compañía.

Ella lo miro a él con sorpresa y una mueca de duda.

Rápidamente, el levanto las manos. –No estoy intentando nada raro. Tu tienes hambre, yo tengo hambre, solo quiero un poco de comida … y millones de personas a nuestro alrededor. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Por un segundo, se veía que como si ella lo fuera a rechazar, pero después, su estomago volvió a sonar.

-De acuerdo.—Dijo finalmente.

Su aceptación, lo hiso sentir feliz.—Por cierto soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Bella Swan.—Ella respondió, sin ofrecerle la mano, y sin levantar la vista, para ver que el si alargaba la mano.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio por la Isla del Tesoro. El apuntó un restaurant cercano. En el momento que se encontraba sentados uno enfrente del otro, ella todavía no decía nada..

Por esa razón Edward estaba concentrado viéndola, sorprendido que él se encontraba triste por el sufrimiento de ella, que cosa tan extraña. La manera en que ella se movía parecía ponerlo nervioso, incluso cuando ella simplemente estudiaba el menú. Ella no lo miraba, pero siquiera dejo de llorar.

Mientras ella miraba el menú, una mueca de preocupación aparición en su rostro.

-Va por mi cuenta.- Edward ofreció, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por los precios.

Bella finalmente levanto la mirada, viéndolo, negando con la cabeza fuertemente.—No, muchas gracias, pero no.

-Yo te invite, después de todo.—El intento razonar. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por aceptar acompañarme.

Al principio, él estaba seguro que se iba a negar, pero el estomago de ella volvió a rugir, rindiéndose de nuevo, viéndose terriblemente derrotada. -Esta bien, muchas gracias. Lo aprecio mucho.— Dijo con voz pequeña, sonando avergonzada.

El mesero vino a tomar la orden. Edward noto que Bella pido lo más barato del menú.

-¿Quieres beber algo?—dijo, realmente sin pensar.—Te ves como si un buen trago te caería bien en estos momentos.

-No puedo beber.—dijo ella con voz no más fuerte que un respiro.

Él estaba a punto de preguntar si era menos de edad, intempestivamente, el labio superior de ella comenzó a temblar, mientras ella tomaba su cabeza entre las manos.

-Estoy embarazada.—ella admito, su voz sonaba tan mal, que a Edward le costó unos segundos entender lo que le acababa de decir.

Sin saber que hacer, Edward se giro al mesero que se veía igual de desconcertado que el.-¿Me podría traer wiskey con coca-cola para mí?

**~0 ~**

Edward gimió consternando cuando la conciencia se apodero de él.

Se sentia terrible.

Primero que nada, estaba seguro, que un ratón o alguna creatura asquerosa habían muerto en su boca.

Segundo, a pesar que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, una luz brillaba en su cara, provocándole jaqueca, sintiendo pequeñas agujas clavándosele en el cerebro.

Tercero... ¿Que era lo que provocaba ese sonido tan molesto?

Le tomo un minuto recordar como se abrían los ojos, y cuando lo hiso, le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que veía no era un sueño.

La noche anterior él había deseado no volver solo en la noche, sintiéndose mal y desamparado.

Deseo cumplido – El definitivamente no estaba solo.

Sentada en el sillón del otro lado de la habitación, con las rodillas tocándole la barbilla se encontraba la curiosa extraña que conoció anoche. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Bella.

Y estaba llorando de nuevo…

Edward sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado, por su vida, que el no recordaba como había acabado con esta triste, asustada y embarazada extraña en su habitación de hotel.


	2. Sorpresa

_Esta es una historia "nini", ni los personajes, ni la historia me pertenece.(:_

**Sorpresa**

-Estamos casados.

Edward parpadeo, preguntándose si ayer no habría ingerido una droga fuerte que el no recordara. -¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? Por favor—Su voz esta rasposa producto de estar recién levantado y la terrible resaca que tenía.

Sin palabras, Bella agitó su mano izquierda. Demasiado seguro, ahí había un anillo de oro en el dedo corazón de la muchacha. Desconcertado, Edward imito el movimiento de Bella, encontrado un anillo también en su dedo. –Huh—Se le quedo mirando sin decir una palabra.

Mientras la volteaba a ver, la niña se hiso bolita, poniendo su cara entre sus rodillas, dio un largo suspiro, de esa manera, le decía que iba a empezar a llorar otra vez. –Bueno… yo también lloraría si un día me levanto casado conmigo.—Pensó en voz alta . Aparentemente, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, alterado por lo recién sucedido.

-No es eso.—Dijo ella, tomando con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos. –Lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa.

Edward decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer, antes de empezar a pensar todo el asunto del matrimonio, era descubrir si si se tenía las fuerzas para levantarse. Estaba cansado. La habitación se le movió. –Se necesita dos personas para bailar tango.—Él dijo, rascándose los ojos. Una idea se le cruzó en la mente, volteando a ver el lado vacío de la cama. -¿Nosotros?—el preguntó horrorizado. -Tango, tú sabes…

-¡Oh! Oh, no. No. Tú..." Se sonrojo furiosamente soltando un largo suspiro tomando aire antes de intentar decir lo que quería. –Anoche tu solo me abrazaste—ella admito sinceramente –Fue muy dulce de tu parte Su pequeña sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como lo hiso. –De hecho tu solo te has comportando conmigo.—Tomo aire. –Y yo tome ventaja de eso tan rápido, yo no debí…

-Tal vez sería mejor si me explicaras que pasó ayer.- Edward se estrujo la mente, intentando recordar—Recuerdo que me dijiste que estaba embarazada…

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. –Eso… Yo.. Si.—Sollozo –Te conté mi terrible historia.- La sonrisa en su cara, era pequeña, pero genuina. –Después tú me propusiste matrimonio, y aunque yo sabía que estabas borracho, lo sabía bien, acepte.

Edward se sonrojaría, si no estuviera tan confundió con toda esta situación. Sonaba todo muy tonto, de su parte y de la de ella.

-Mira.—dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos con aprensión . –No hay excusa por lo que hice, ninguna. Fue muy… estaba muy asustada, estoy muy asustada, cuando te encontré ayer.. yo solo pensé…- dejo de hablar, tomando con sus manos su abdomen. –Yo en realidad no se que voy a hacer.—Ella susurro, con la voz rota.

-Ayer tú me ofreciste una solución, me dejaste creer que tú eras la respuesta a todos mis problemas, fui estúpida y egoísta, enserio, en realidad lo siento.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, ella continuó—Yo... no te voy a dar ningún problema. Podemos solo anular el matrimonio, y tú puedes olvidar que me conoces.

-Espera.—Él dijo, tomándola de la mano, cerró sus ojos, tratando de pensar sobre el ensordecedor sonido de su corazón. Tomando una larga respiración , trato de entender que tenía que hacer en esta situación –Déjame pensar un momento todo esto.—murmuro, sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Porque no estás enojado conmigo?—Dijo, sonando desesperada, y confundida. –Yo estaría enojada.

Él se rio entre dientes , parándose y cruzado la habitación hasta donde estaba el mini-refrigerador, lo abrió y saco una botella de agua dándole un pequeño trago para después tomárselo todo de un solo trago. –Estar enojado con una llorosa mujer embarazada me parece un poco…rudo—Se apoyó sobre la pared –Por otro lado, viendo en el problema en el que estas metido… te puedo comprender.

Ella agachó la cabeza, la expresión de su rostro traicionaba su vergüenza

-¿Tienes familia?—Él preguntó suavemente.

Tardo un momento antes de responder. –Mi madre.

-¿Tienes problemas para llegar a casa?.—él supuso. Tal vez haya huido de casa, y ahora no sabía cómo volver a casa.

Bella continuaba teniendo la mirada fija en sus pies. –No puedo volver a casa, murmuro suavemente, su voz era tan suave, que por un momento, el imagino haberla escuchado.

Edward repitió y repitió las palabras en su mente, tratando de entenderlas, tomo dos botellas más del pequeño refrigerador y camino hacia ella . Sentándose del otro lado del sillón en el que ella estaba, él le ofreció una botella, hablando en el pequeño tiempo que hubo entre que ella tomo la botella.

-Si tú no puedes ir a tu casa.- Él empezó lentamente , pensando en lo que decía, -Entonces tu estas escapando de algo.—Bajo la mirada contemplando el aun delgado estómago. –O de alguien.

Rápidamente, ella desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Él pudo decir que ella estaba intentando no llorar. Él espero, hasta que finalmente ella asintió.

-Es el padre del bebe ¿Verdad?—Él supuso otra vez, poniendo en contexto todas las pistas que sabía.

Los hombros de ella comenzaron a temblar, forzadamente dijo—Sí—Ella susurro.

Actuación o instinto, él atravesó el espacio que los separaba, esperando confortarla. Ella retrocedió, mirándolo, mirándolo sobresaltada por sus movimientos, el envolvió sus manos en sus brazos. Se estremeció con el frío de la habitación - el aire acondicionado estaba encendido a lo máximo para combatir el calor veraniego.

Bajando su mano, hasta su costado, Edward se paró del sillón y se hecho a la confortable cama, antes de reanudar la conversación.—Si me dices, te prometo que te escuchare, y hare lo que pueda para ayudarte.—nada más, él tenía una responsabilidad con ella, con su supuesta esposa. -

Edward siempre había sido un hombre paciente, y a pesar de que estaba desesperado el problema de esta muchacha, no la presiono. Él espero, escuchando como ella respiraba, varias veces, abría boca, como si así encontrara las palabras que buscaba, para solo cerrar la boca otra vez, siguiendo en el mismo estado de confusión.

-Fui una estúpida.—Dijo, en voy pequeña. –-Él, el papa del bebe, siempre fue…—lo miró a lo ojo, buscando las palabras correcta.—Raro respecto a mí, posesivo, siempre hablaba como si yo le perteneciera a él, pero no en una manera normal, no solo era como si quiera que estuviéramos juntos, era más como como si yo le debería pertenecer a él, solo para él y a nadie más.

Sollozo de nuevo, tomándose un momento, para calmarse, antes de continuar.—Yo nunca estuve interesada en él, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos el intento algo conmigo, pero yo siempre lo bateaba, hasta un día, yo… no sé.. fue hace seis semanas, yo estaba triste y sola, él fue tan... comprensivo y confortable para mí que por una sola vez, pensé que me podría hacer sentir mejor, así que le dije que sí.

Edward negó con la cabeza, recordando el día anterior.

-Entonces lo dice.—Ella dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, sus labios y su barbilla temblaban, soltò un jadeo antes de tranquilizarse.

-¿Entonces que paso?.—Edward pregunto quedamente, con tono gentil.

-Él se volvió muy atemorizante.—ella murmuro, limpiándose una lágrima.—Se lo dije, le dije antes que hiciéramos algo, que por el hecho de esa noche no significaba que yo quisiera estar con él, y él dijo que lo entendía.

Ella balbuceaba, y Edward se estaba alarmando más conforme vio como la sangre se drenaba de su cara, su cuerpo estaba visiblemente atemorizado, atravesó el espacio que los separaba y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, esta vez, ella no se alejó, puso su cara sobre su pecho, dejándolo sostenerla, en lo que ella temblaba.

_**~Una semana antes~**_

La situación era mil veces peor porque sus amigos estaban ahí.

¿Cómo era posible que un policía se podría comportar como un ex convito , Bella nunca se lo podría explicar., Bella odiaba este lado del hombre que ella consideraba una amigo, tal vez él podría ser un dolor de culo, pero él tenía un buen corazón.

-Me prometiste que no harías esto.—Dijo ella entre dientes.—No sé ni siquiera porque se lo tuviste que decir.

-No sé ni siquiera porque le tuviste que decir.- James imitó la voz de Bella.

Bella estampo su puño en la mesa que estaba entre ellos.—Cállate.—Ella agitó la cabeza.—No se por que insistes en hacer esas estupideces, tú sabias que solo era algo de una noche, si tú no lo puedes superar… bueno, es algo que yo no voy a repetir.

-¡Oh! Mira esto Alec, ella quiere que esto se quede en el pasado.- James se burló con su amigo.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.—No sé porque actúas así, todos sabemos que te gusto.

-Ugh.- Bella empujó la mesa, disgustada.—Me voy, ojala podamos aclarar esto cuando dejes de ser un cerdo.

Ella se levanto, busco las llaves en su bolso por un momento y emprendió el camino a la salida, pero un agarre tosco la detuvo.

-Tú no te vas a alejar de mi Bella, no otra vez.-El respiro, al momento que atraía el cuerpo de Bella a su cuerpo, apestaba a alcohol, Bella arrugó la nariz.

-Vete al diablo.—Ella se quejó, intentando remover el brazo de él de su cintura. –Déjame ir, ¡Ahorita mismo!.

Todo paso en un segundo. Mientras ella intentaba removerse, él permanecía estrujándola.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno deja salirse del carril a la mujer, cuando uno deja que ellas piensan que son los jefes.

-Aleja tus manos de mi.—Ella demando, solo para que un segundo después la mano de él le cubriera la boca, ella gritó sobre la palma de él, tratando zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Piensa que esto que estás haciendo está bien? ¡Actúas como una persona demente!

Sentía como su cerebro se rompía, esto no podía estar pasando, él era su amigo ¡El era un policía! Y su amigo no era un violento criminal, por lo que ella sabia.

Pero lo era, sus brazos eran sostenidos por la espalda, sintió el sonido de un juego de esposas en sus manos, seguidas de el chasquido, indicando que habían sido cerradas.

-Me estas lastimando.—Ella intento, pensando como era posible que la testosterona podría producir ese estado de locura, quizás ellos, James y su amigo Alec, pensaran que esto era divertido.—Por favor para, me estas asustando.

Ella estaba en sus rodillas, sus brazos sujetos en su espalda, como si fuera un criminal esperando ser encarcelado, los dos hombres estaban sobre ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña.

-Vas a parar ya con tus mentiras, me están enfermando Bella, nosotros estamos juntos, tu lo sabes. La agarro más fuerte de la cintura, pegándola más a él.-Tú eres mía ¿Lo entiendes? Ya no te voy a seguir tus juegos idiotas más tiempo.

Cuando volteo a ver a los ojos, ella vio que el enserio creía lo que decía. –Estas jodidamente loco.—Ella susurro incrédula.

Los ojos de él se endurecieron. Cuando la arrastro a su casa, Bella empezó a luchar otra vez, murta de miedo, esta vez enserio creía que él le haría daño.

-Dios, cállate.—James dijo James, mientras agarraba de la mesa un rollo de cita adhesiva, se oyó el rasguño del materia, para luego James cubrirle la boca con el. Alec la tiro en el piso de un armario, dando un sonido sordo al momento de ella caer.

Ella estaba terriblemente asustada, así como increíblemente enojada, mientras ella intentaba pararse, y los dos hombres la agarraron con fuerza innecesaria.

-Te tienes que calamar primero, ya después hablaremos como dos personas racionales.

La puerta de el armario se cerró, dejándola en la obscuridad del lugar.

_**~Presente~**_

Por ahora, ya contada la historia, Bella se hacía bolita, tomando con sus manos sus rodillas, juntándolas a su pecho. Su tono de voz era bajo y robótica, y en sus ojos nacían lágrimas.

Edward no podía recordar en que otro momento estuvo más furioso que ahorita.

-Cuando el volvió.- Ella continuo, con tono más humano.-Él estaba solo, me dijo que si ya había recapacitado, y lo sentía, yo fingí eso, para que me sacara de ahí, entonces, el me empezó a besar…-Su voy se agito y Edward envolvió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.—Le pegue en la entrepierna y corrí.

-Bien.—El contestó con fuerza.—Creme, yo hubiera hecho algo peor si pudiera.

Ella tomo una respiración profunda.—Sí.—Dijo, levantando su cabeza de entre sus piernas y mirando a Edward.—Yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba segura que el me lastimaría y tuviera una oportunidad, por eso, yo solo… corrí.

Rápidamente Edward asintió.—Eso estuvo absolutamente bien.—Se encogió de hombros.—Lo que aún no entiendo es porque no fuiste a la policía después.

La risa de ella se escuchaba con dolor.—Él _es _la policía.—Agitó la cabeza.—Mi papa era el jefe de la estación.—Su boca se abrirá como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudriera.—Era el protegido de mi padre.—ella finalmente murmuro.

El corazón de Edward se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera podía decir su nombre, no era de sorprenderse, él era su amigo, antes de que mostrara su peor cara, Edward no podía ni siquiera imaginarse como ella se sentía.

-El pueblo de donde soy es muy pequeño.—Bella continuó en tono triste.—Es el tipo de pueblo en el que todo se conocen, y bueno, él era el héroe de todos, mira, hace como un año, un camión se volteo, era una mala situación, muchos niños lastimados, pero él y mi padre los salvaron.—Agarró su cabeza.—Y él intento salvar a mi padre cuando el camión...

Ella cerro sus ojos delicadamente, dos lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos, el corazón de Edward se rompió por la situación de la chica, imaginaba que era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, cuando el chico le ofreció un poco de amor a Bella.

-Sin embargo.—Ella continuo. –Todo el mundo lo ama, no te puedo decir cuantas personas me dijeron que estaba loca por no querer andar con el.—Ella se rio, sonaba una risa seca.—Mi madre absolutamente lo amaba, por supuesto. Bella dijo después. –Él puede ser realmente encantador cuando quiere, a veces, me hacía creer que estaba loca por no aceptarlo… pero bueno, él tiene un poder de hacer que la gente no vea realmente lo que es.

Ella agitó su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. -Ellos no me creerían, no lo harían.—Ella volvió a verlo a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante -¿Ves? No puedo volver, él está loco y nadie lo sabe, estoy segura que el me quiere lastimar, lo vi en sus ojos, y ahora con el bebé.—Su voz se rompió, volviendo a poner su cabeza entre sus rodillas, moviéndose de adelante para atrás.

Por un largo minuto, Edward no hablo, pero froto las palmas de sus manos, con la espalda de ella, sus pensamientos era enredados y caóticos. Su corazón sufría por ella. Puede que él no la conociera, pero él no se podía imaginar pero él no podía imaginar lo que se sentía tener que salir corriendo de tú casa, lejos de cualquier familiar, sola y asustada, no solo ella sola, si con un pequeño inocente que cargar en el vientre.

Por un momento pensó, que la propuesta de un hombre ebrio, como él estaba en la noche, fue un pequeño rayo de luz en el infierno que ella vivía.

-Ven conmigo.—El dijo espontáneamente, sin pensar antes de hablar.

Ella giró su cabeza, mirándolo con clara confusión.- ¿Qué?

Esta vez, él pensó las palabras antes de hablar, checando estar seguro de lo que decía antes de hablar .—Ven conmigo.—Repitió con voz más clara.

Ella tocio.—Como dije, eres muy dulce, pero yo no soy tu responsabilidad, no te tiene que preocupar de mí.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.—no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin saber que tú te quedas en un lugar seguro, eres mi esposa después de todo.—El apunto este hecho tan factible en este momento, con un tono de clara preocupación en la voz, dándose ella cuenta que no mentía.—Ven conmigo, y yo te ayudare.

Puso su mano, en la suya, al momento que hiso esto, su espalda se puso rígida, y su respiración se agudizó. Repitiéndose sus palabras en su cabeza, Edward se dio cuenta, como le han de ver sondado a un mujer que acababa de huir de otro hombre que se sentí su amo.—No, Bella.—Dijo topemente.—No ahí ninguna presión, ¿Okey? No quise que sonara como una obligación que tienes conmigo, lo que yo te ofrezco es una casa… firmeza, en lo que tú decides que tienes que hacer.

Bella lo miro, parpadeando con incredulidad.—No necesitas hacer eso.—Dijo en tono incrédulo.

-Es solo, lo que cualquier hombre decente haría.—Dijo él.

Ella soltó una risa de incredulidad, sus ojos se veían sorprendidos cuando lo voltearon a ver.—No, eso definitivamente no es verdad.- Otra vez, Bella lo miro a los ojos.—Estas loco, tu ni siquiera me conoces.

-Bueno, ahí tiempo para eso.—El razonó, viendo que ella estaba a punto de protestar, el continuó rápidamente.—Se que en realidad ninguno de los dos nos conocemos, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora yo también estoy envuelto en todo esto, decirte que te vayas ¿Cómo me quedaría? ¿Preguntándome por el resto de mi vida, que habrá sido de ti y de el pequeño bebe?

-Te puedes simplemente olvidar de mí.—Ella sugirió.—Eso sería mucho más fácil.

Ahora fue él quien rio.—Para bien o para mal, me case contigo, no voy a olvidarme de ti, especialmente no ahorita, ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo si solo te olvido?

Dándose cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Bella se paró, envolviendo una calidad manta en su cuerpo.—Esto…es…solo, yo no sé… no.

Él la seguía con la mirada, en lo que ella se paseaba por el cuarto.—No estoy loco Bella-Dijo suavemente.—Yo no intento decirte que todo el tiempo vamos a vivir una vida… de cuento de hadas, o permaneceríamos juntos por toda la vida, ni nada de eso, es solo que tú dijiste que no tienes ningún lugar que ir, ¿Cierto?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró con recelo.

-Tengo una casa grande, donde vivo solo, tú incluso puedes escoger tu cuarto…muy lejos de la mía, si eso es lo que deseas.—Él paso sus dedos por su barbilla.—Pero yo pienso que deberías decir que estamos casados porque mi seguro es fantástico, podrías tener los mejor cuidados prenatales

Gimiendo de desesperación, Bella se sentó en el lado opuesto de el sillón .—Esta loco.—Murmuró.

-Tal vez.—Él aceptó.—Pero también soy una persona responsable.

Se veía perdida desde que se sentó en el sofá, mordiendo fuerte mente su labio inferior con sus dientes.

-Mira.—Él dijo, frotándose los ojos.—Yo enserio necesito levantarme y vestirme, tengo una presentación hoy, ¿Porqué no te quedas aquí, y pides algo al _room service, _en lo que piensas acerca de mi oferta.

-Tú también debes de pensar acerca de tú oferta.—Dijo ella, viéndolo, como intentando descifrar lo que decía la mirada de él.

Edward sonrió.—Bueno, eso suena justo.—Con cuidado, buscó la mano de Bella, por el sofá.—Entonces, ¿Tú te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese de mi presentación?

Ella se veía dolorosamente insegura, pero tomo un largo respiro, soltando la mano de él, ocultándola otra vez en el sofá.-Si, esperare hasta que regreses.

_Valeriana asoma su cabeza lentamente, y un jitomate se estrella en su cabeza, no se enoja, sabe que se lo merece, y lentamente a su público les pide perdón por el tiempo sin publicación. _


End file.
